


A Collection of Excerpts

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Danny has a crush, LMAO, M/M, Pompous Pep, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vlad has a crush, dan thinks vlad is hot, tag team against dark danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: I really wanted to contribute to the Pompous Pep community, but I'm not really in the best mindset right now to flesh out an entire concept for a complete fanfic. I do have some slight snapshots in my head of some potential plots or scenes, so this is where I'll be collating them.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. the one where vlad gets caught with a crush

"For all your juvenile ways, you truly are a worthy adversary, Daniel." 

Vlad can't help the appreciative hum he ends his words with, the softness of the smile on his lips, his body warm with contentment at the burn of his biceps and the tightness of his thighs. Danny had truly, _genuinely_ worn him out- a far cry from the bumbling, childish techniques he used to have, some nine years ago. Vlad never would have unleashed his full capacity on the boy then- despite how irrational Daniel may have thought him to be, he at least was capable of that mercy toward the younger halfa. But now, the little badger he'd longed to mentor in the past was now, in an unsurprising yet nonetheless pleasant development, was almost like his equal. Daniel had truly grown into such a remarkable man, such an upstanding hero.

In the back of Vlad's mind, he knows that there were many things that grew along with him.

And it was exactly some dumb stroke of luck- or lack thereof- that Daniel taps onto _exactly_ that line of thought. 

"Aw, you have a crush on me now, _Vladdie_?" the younger asks, batting his eyes innocently at his elder.

Vlad flushes. "What?!" he yelps, almost jolting away.

...and then he realizes the tone for the joke it was meant to be.

Vlad coughs, catching his error, silently blasting how genuinely 'caught red-handed' he sounded. "I-" He stumbles, finding no solace in the wideness of Danny's eyes on him, and he backpedals, trying so hard to amend it. "You dare assume-" he tries to say, opting for an offended tone, "why, I'd never, in all my years-!"

And God, was it doomed to be a bust. Daniel wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was bound to know by now- and for all Vlad feared, lying about it now could set their relationship back.

It had already taken so much of his years, so much of his emotions, having to find a solid middle ground with Daniel, one that didn't involve having the boy scuttle away in fear or disgust, and one where Vlad wasn't forced to be someone he wasn't. All of it- his history with Jack, his obsession with Maddie, his unethical treatment of Daniel and all Daniel derivatives- it didn't exactly lend to building the best relationship with the younger man. It had taken a lot of vulnerability and honesty to get him where he was now.

And make no mistake, Vlad was happy where he was. Sure, he missed the days where he could be completely unleashed- become the villain he always wanted to be- but a life without Daniel was one of loneliness. And who better to accompany him in this life than the only other half-ghost in existence? They were the only two freaks of nature. They were _bound to be together._ Vlad would have wanted it in any capacity Daniel was willing to give- anything was alright, and he wouldn't push it.

But would Daniel be alright, knowing that Vlad was amenable to the idea of pushing the boundary himself?

( _He was fourteen when you met him. Almost a quarter of a century younger than you. You're as old as his parents- you could have been his parent, at one point. It's- obscene._) 

"Vlad?" Danny says, his eyes still wide, but now at least blinking. "...You wanna tell me something?"

The Vlad he was nine years ago would have just turned to lies. Little, white things that could have earned him the best possible outcomes in life. ("No, nothing at all, little badger, nothing to worry your head over," he can almost taste the words on his tongue.) And the Daniel of nine years ago wouldn't have been the wiser.

But then again... Danny has grown since then.

And Vlad would like to believe he's grown alongside him.

His shoulder sag as he sighs, the very picture of deflation. He knows nothing of how Daniel will take it, knows nothing of how to combat and placate whatever part of this admission will make Danny rage- but then again, it's always been a trial of submission. And Vlad submits to him. He has a little faith in the boy hero, after all- he trusts that however Daniel takes it, it will be in stride.

"Yes, Daniel, I suppose so," he smiles, a little tiredly, a little resigned. "For I can never hope to get anything past your keen senses, can I?"

Surprisingly, the cautious tilt of Danny's mouth turns upward, hopefully amused at the very least. His warm gaze rests on Vlad's face. "Just when you let me."


	2. the one where danny actually went to the past & revealed his halfa status to a pre-accident vlad but now he's back from the past and dealing with this vlad thing

_Am I home?_

"Daniel?"

Danny winces at the voice, the last dregs of Clockwork's portal sparkling behind him. Trust the Time Lord to bring him here, _exactly here_ , in this room, enclosed with the crux of this entire, time travelling matter. 

Once the green glow fizzes out, Danny's eyes settle almost sheepishly on the voice's owner.

"Vlad." he says simply, since he has nothing else to say.

The man's spinal cord could be mistaken for rebar if he were to stand any straighter. Danny has a sudden flash of Maddie- the cat- the way her spine would jut out a certain way when uncomfortable or provoked. Vlad's much the same now. "Let me ascertain being on the same page as you," he says, his jaw set, his eyes hard but not exactly unkind. 

Vlad's face is impassive. Danny doesn't have an idea _at all_ of what the other is thinking. Any other day, his defensiveness can be made into aggression- after all, Vlad usually fucked things up- but now... Danny meekly takes the silent treatment. He knew he- Danny Phantom- royally, utterly, fucked up.

It's a feeling that doesn't sit well with the younger.

"Go ahead," he welcomes, barely enthused. 

Vlad stays rooted on the spot, not a minute curl of the lip or anything. "You're Maddie and Jack's son."

"In every timeline."

"You had an accident with the Fenton portal at 14."

"Yes."

"You left for 1984 on November 11, 2004."

"Correct."

"And now you're back from 1984 on November 11, 2004."

"Yes."

Vlad pauses. "And you-" he hesitates. "And, you and I-?"

Danny can feel the migraine coming, but nothing faster than the heat on his cheeks. "...Yes. In 1984. Yes."

Vlad says nothing else.

A talking Vlad, Danny can take. An irate, raging Vlad, he can manage to both combat, and as of recently, placate. A sad, melodramatic Vlad, he can probably handle a little less better, but he can handle nonetheless. 

A quiet Vlad, now that- that did not bode so well for him. Danny can almost hear the gears turning in the old man's head- _old man_ , he chokes, because this isn't 1984 anymore. This is Vlad- _the real Vlad-_ the egomaniacal asshole who would do anything- trampling on his father, his mother, his friends, and his _town_ \- to get his way. This wasn't- this _isn't_ -

Except it is. It is exactly _his_ Vlad, it is exactly the same Vlad who threw a football on his head in 1984, it is exactly the same Vlad who backed him up against Baker in 1984 despite being the skinniest, nerdiest asshole in their group, it is exactly the same Vlad whose neck he pressed his face against and laughed in in 1984. 

The Vlad in front of him now is both those things. The need to fight him and the need to comfort him wages a war inside of Danny. Apparently, Vlad feels the same, if his continued silence is anything to go by. The man's so transparent, now that Danny's learned to _read_ him- Danny can almost see the throbbing at his temple, watches the closed eyes- he's _restraining himself._ No doubt wanting to lay waste on Daniel himself. He wants to- he _wants_ to-

"Are you angry?" Danny says, carefully. Between fighting and comforting, caution was a good place to be. Vlad's eyes suddenly dart toward him, almost like an assessment. "That I left you alone?" 

This present Vlad's said nothing to gauge yet- but Danny finds that the younger Vlad's openness and ease affected him more at the moment. After all, he had just been in 1984 some meager minutes ago. It makes him want to apologize.

 _Vlad- Vlad, I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have told you I was a halfa in the first place._ But then that apology falls short. It would have still been lying to the man, by omission. _I should have stayed with you, seen you through it,_ he wants to say instead, but he knows how empty that would have been, too. Staying so long in a time that wasn't his would have put the very fabric of time at stake. He doesn't have to be Clockwork to at least know that. 

There was so much Danny wanted to apologize for, but so little he could have done otherwise. It wrecked him, honestly- because what did you do when words fell short? He could have done a full report of apologies he'd like to render Vlad, but how would it have taken away from the loneliness of two decades? How could it have detracted from the isolation of a hospital, bound to a bed, _for years?_

Danny can almost feel the hot, frustrated tears building in his eyes. Of course Vlad was angry. How couldn't he be? Even Danny was angry at how unfair it all had to be, how Vlad had to go through it _alone,_ even if Danny would have stayed if he could. 

"Angry?" Vlad repeats, _finally_ , and Danny can feel reprieve. He wanted to welcome the self-righteous fury he'd known so well, in the candor and tone of his archnemesis- and it would have been wholly deserved this time. The glint in the elder's gray eyes burn brighter, shadowing even the encompassing glow of Plasmius' red. "All I could think of," he starts, his gaze intense, "for twenty years," and he takes one step forward, "... was how easier it could have been, if you were with me." The gaze softens, almost endeared.

"Huh?" Danny sounds. The tears in his eyes remain unblinked away, finally dripping down his cheeks dumbly. 

"It was hard, I'll give you that," the elder says. "Especially when... I turned..."

"Plasmius."

Vlad nods. "But it was- you made it _easy._ " Vlad wrings his wrists, a little nervously. Because of what, Danny didn't exactly know. "When I transformed, I thought of... you. Your own white rings, your own white glow."

Danny gapes at him. He's still crying a little, his nose a little congested- but he sees Vlad's little smile, the relieved sag of his shoulders- and the tears come full force.

"I missed you, Daniel," Vlad admits, and he could have been the sun in Danny's eyes for all the _warmth_ he emitted, just smiling like he'd finally seen the light. "More than I can ever hope to tell you."

" _Vlad,_ " Danny breathes, his voice breaking in joy, walking toward the elder. He takes two steps before the larger man gathers him into the safety of his arms and holds him there. Vlad shakes- maybe sobbing- but all Danny can do is laugh in delight- _finally, finally, finally_ \- tucked into the curve of Vlad's neck.

And it feels like _home_. 


	3. the one where theyve probably gotten into their 'immortal husbands' thing (au) but theyre not husbands yet so um theyre just immortal and uh maybe they have a truce and they train a lot???? also danny has a crush and yeah just UST

The knockback of Vlad's punch has him sprawling to the ground on his back. _Ugh,_ Danny lets out, the breath punched right out of his lungs. Imagine being beaten by a man in his 50s. But then again, Vlad was a half-ghost, so he was probably at the peak of his relative youth. _Impressive,_ is what Danny thinks next, before he snaps at himself to get out of the infatuation bubble he's been constantly finding himself in these days and _get his head in the game._

Still aware that this little spar is far from over, he stabilizes himself, planting his feet on the ground and bracing his forearms against the mat to raise his torso up and watch his opponent with keen, but tired eyes. Vlad grins up at him from across the room, looking nothing short of a predator- and it was all for play, obviously- but Danny has to swallow at the look all the same. 

"Oh, little badger, you're awfully distracted today," the man calls out to him, a fang clear against the grin that grows wider.

Danny- again, _obviously_ \- will not let Vlad win, if at least for his pride. "I'm just letting you feel like you have the upper hand. Makes it better when I pummel you to the ground later."

The man laughs at the petulant tone, before he places his hands on the ground before him. Like a cheetah, he sprints toward him, _diving_ brutally into Danny. The momentum is merciless- the moment Vlad's hands have reached his chest, his entire torso slams back against the mat below him, his head audibly _bonking_ at the material despite its softness. The fingers on his chest suddenly loop around his throat, and he can't help jerking a little against the hold by the sheer _strength_ Vlad puts into him. _Ugh_ , he lets out again, this time more in pain- but it's a little too late, when Danny realizes how the attack has left him.

Vlad is in between his legs. Vlad- is _in between his legs._ He is kneeling, between his legs, the tops of his thighs flush against the backs of Danny's, and-

"And, dear boy, do tell: what if _I_ pummel you into the ground instead?"

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Vlad is in between his legs, his arms straight and hands strong against the tender flesh of Danny's neck, saying the worst quip he can possibly say at the moment, but he's still- _smiling!_ That stupid, teasing smile like he isn't actually aware- god, he can't actually be _that_ thick, right?

_Danny_ , he scolds himself, _don't think 'thick' about Vlad._

"Vl-" he tries to say, struggling in the older man's hold. For how Danny shakes, he's surprised Vlad is barely moved- physically- like a built, solid wall. Danny's face heats, noticing how his legs have splayed open around Vlad, and he can't even close them since _Vlad's body was in the way_ -

_I am too turned on for this to be okay._

He claws a little desperately at the hands around his throat. " _Vlad_ -" he whines, and god if that high-pitched voice wasn't embarrassing enough.

Vlad catches on, releasing his hold on Danny. Immediately, the younger halfa gulps in breaths, like a drowning sailor who's just reached shore.

"My apologies," Vlad says, becoming a little sheepish at the display. "I didn't think I choked you too hard."

_You didn't choke **hard enough**_ , Danny's traitor mind helpfully supplies, before he spits out a curse. "IT'S OKAY," he tells his elder, almost forcing the words out. He catches himself. "It's- It's fine. You're fine. You're alright."

"If you say so," the other man says, somewhat placatingly. He lets Danny breathe a little before he smiles. "Now, about pummeling you into the ground..."

Danny really can't take a break. "It's 'pummel to the ground'. Stop saying _into the ground_. It sounds like-" _into the mattress, into the bed,_ god, kill him now, "-it sounds weird."

"Oh, but Daniel, I meant it, and I intend to keep my promise," Vlad says, still smiling at him. _"Into the ground,_ dear boy. There will be a hole on the ground in the shape of you when I'm through with you."

His words are a fucking tease, honestly, and the lilt in Vlad's voice is anything but serious- but the softness in his eyes and the weird, fond (affectionate?) smile- is making Danny want to do something really stupid. Something really, _really stupid_ that he's going to regret.

"Get off me," he asks.

"Not until the pummeling commences." And the fucking rat has the gall to laugh, no doubt amused by it all. "I owe you a beating, Daniel. Take it like a good boy."

Okay. Okay, fuck right off, _right now._

"You need to- stop. Just stop." Danny breathes, knocking Vlad's head away by the mouth. He feels- more than hears- Vlad giggling between his fingers, even as the man easily follows the push. 

"And why, pray tell, must I stop, when you're so amusing to tease?" Vlad grins, finally batting Danny's hands away. This close, Danny can see the sharp canines pressing against the older man's lip, and he dazedly wonders how the points must feel against his tongue. God in heaven, he wasn't this horny at 14.

"Because," he starts, hating how Vlad seems to treat this as a game, especially now that Danny is feeling completely at odds with himself and honestly a little too tight in the pants area. And, speaking about that-

He goes intangible and invisible. Of course. He was already in ghost form. If he weren't a C student in high school, he would have thought of doing that _ages ago_.

"Oh, really, Daniel, going invisible at this time?" Vlad asks into the air, but doesn't exactly push it. He shakes his head, before transforming back to Masters himself. Even as the long-haired, ponytail-wearing, pompous looking asshole, Danny has to admit that Vlad's grown up a lot of ways from the first time he met the man. It fills him with some fondness, knowing that he was there to bear witness to it. Nowadays, everything Vlad did filled him with that fondness. "I suppose we are done, then, for today?"

"Yep."

Vlad snorts. "Let it be known that I won that round, despite your sudden cowardice at the end."

Danny takes the bait. "It wasn't cowardice!"

"Oh?"

"It was..." Danny winces. "...self-preservation," he finishes lamely. 

"Please, we both know your regenerative powers would have spared you any true damage I could have dealt you." Vlad's eyes move slowly around the room, no doubt scanning for him.

"It wasn't _that kind_ of self-preservation."

"What other damage could I have potentially presented you with?" Vlad's trying to look as composed as he usually is, but Danny can see the telltale downward curl of his mouth. He was _upset._ Vlad was upset because-? "Did I hurt you, little badger?"

_Oh._

"Um, emotional?" And Vlad's eyebrows draw together. "And, no- _no_ -" Danny quickly amends. "It's not... you. Or anything you did." 

Vlad truly looks concerned now. "Then what..?"

God, what was he going to lose anyway? "I- uh... would have done something stupid?"

The elder halfa's shoulders sag in relief. "Oh, is that all? Nothing I surely couldn't handle."

For all the fondness Danny's been feeling for Vlad's growth, one thing that hasn't exactly left the older man was the haughtiness. 

"Oh, yeah?" Danny challenges. 

"Daniel, I have 26 years over you in life, and 19 years over you in death. I'm sure I've seen nothing you haven't." Vlad snorts again. He has that annoying look in his face again, one so reminiscent of the first time Danny met Plasmius- again, with the 'better than you' and 'older than you' and 'more experienced than you' quips.

Boy, you haven't seen this one yet.

"I can do you one," Danny says, stopping right in front of Vlad's face before materializing.

"Yes, well, I await your words with baited breath," Vlad grins at him, almost feral.

"I was," and Danny takes a breath. He looks at the older man almost shyly, trying instead for a blank stare. "I was thinking of kissing you."

The admission does not have the effect Danny expected. The man is on his knees in an instant, doubling over in wracking laughter. "You, _you were thinking to-_ " The man cradles his stomach in sheer _entertainment,_ rocking himself forward and backward, wiping tears out his eyes with the other hand. "Daniel, you comedian- and with the deadpan expression, too!"

Danny's face heats again, for the second time that day- whether from embarrassment or anger, he doesn't exactly know. He floats down to Vlad's level, makes sure the man looks him in the eye before he says, very seriously, "I think you need to shut up right now."

Vlad inhales to calm himself, but the amusement doesn't fully leave his face. "Oh?"

"Don't make me prove you wrong."

The elder halfa stops a new wave of laughter before it can bubble out of him. " _My_ little badger, aren't you so cute."

That is exactly when Danny's composure breaks.

With a shaky breath, he leans forward, his hands finding its place tucked under Vlad's ear, the other on the nape of his neck. His eyes slide shut, not before he sees the sharp surprise on Vlad's expression, the shocked open of the older man's mouth. It makes it a lot easier- pressing his own lips against Vlad's bottom ones, sucking away and licking at the reddened skin.

He cradles the man's head, pushing his chest against Vlad's, almost bruisingly, licking languidly into the damp heat of Vlad's mouth. His tongue molds against Vlad's, tasting the coffee the older man no doubt drank to start the day with, and he can't help but take the flavor back into his mouth to _swallow_ \- and Danny _shivers_ at the intimacy of it all.

The hand he has against Vlad's neck rubs and pets at the man, before trailing lower, down the man's sculpted shoulder blade, to the elegant curve of his spine, to the dip on the curve of his back, and-

He is pushed away forcefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that at some point, the more you get into your ghost powers, the more 'animalistic' you become? Idk lmao just wanted to justify why Vlad sprints like a cheetah all a sudden
> 
> also jesus christ this one was a mess. it was just supposed to just be sexually charged but i fucked up at some point so the tone of it went in all directions, from sexual then kinda Soft Hours then kinda Asshole Vlad hours then back to sexual


	4. the one where vlad has a crush on danny again but it's always been on the down low until danny wants to fuck or something. god i dont know anymore

Danny can almost imagine the look on his face, teeth bared and eyes half-lidded, unfocused. Back unsymmetrically arched, favoring more of the left side. He probably looked like a fucking idiot. A junkie almost passed out in the attic, on another high. And really, Danny wasn’t feeling any different from that.

This felt… too good. _Stupidly_ good. With the older man holding him down by the right shoulder, his entire weight pinned against Danny, hammering away at the singular spot inside of him that made Danny’s eyes _glaze_ and his body shake _._

And even just with his fingers now. God fucking damn it. He’s being manhandled and _fingered_ by his cheesehead archenemy- obscenely noisily, with how gratuitous he was with the lube- and all Danny can do is let out a string of ‘ _uh, uh, uh_ ’ in time with Vlad’s thrusts. He wants so badly to cover his face- hide the stupid expression, no doubt tainted by a healthy shade of red- but Vlad’s made it clear that Danny keep his hands on the sheets.

It’s embarrassing how intimately close Vlad can see him unravel.

Danny is _unbearably_ hard. As it is, the thing is straining against the flat of his stomach, pointing straight at his chin. Danny kind of worries about being blasted by his own cum, come his orgasm- but then his thoughts gets filled with these dirty fantasies, about being the centerpiece of a rather tasteful facial. After all, it was somewhat of a compliment- to have someone find pleasure with your body and like it enough to _mark it_ with their fluids. Their _scent._

It’s almost disgusting how much he suddenly wants it, wants the heat of someone’s release on his face, for everyone to see-

It makes Danny _keen_ when he imagines Vlad, kneeling over his head to do it.

Vlad won’t touch his dick yet. Danny absolutely, completely, does not mind. Not when the older man was already driving him crazy, touching and curling _inside_ of him. He only has two fingers inside- and every time Danny feels the press of his ring finger’s knuckle pressing against his skin, he knows that it’s the most he can expect from Vlad bottoming out.

Bottoming out. _Jesus._

Danny imagines what it might be like, being stretched wider, being filled and split open by Vlad’s _cock_ \- the visuals of the elder man, both hands holding him down against the solid, hard ground. Vlad crawling toward him to press his thighs against Danny’s, pressing ever forward, incessantly- forced to take his pulsing width- _bottoming out-_

Danny gasps at the want that fills him, down to his core.

And pushes himself even lower, impaling himself with _Vlad._

Vlad fixes him with a _look_. It’s an expression he’s never seen on the older man’s face before. The steadiness of his gaze has Danny sweating- and if he were being honest, more or less panting. Danny experimentally closes his eyes, taking a sobering breath, only to open them and see Vlad’s still… staring at him.

It made his face warm, knowing Vlad’s watching him so attentively. Not unlike a clinical assessment. And maybe it was just that, to the older man. Danny will not delude himself- he came onto Vlad, told the man _he_ wanted this. It wasn’t exactly surprising if Vlad was just doing this out of some ill-conceived notion that this would finally make Danny accept him as his mentor- that they would finally rule the world, like Vlad’s told him, so long ago.

 _It’s like a pity fuck_ _from my archenemy_. _How low can I really go?_

Apparently lower, with how nonetheless appreciative he seems to be for all the attention to his prostate.

“C’mon, nothing to say?” Danny pants at him, which is rich- considering Danny hasn’t actually spoken to the man since this started. Aside from moaning, of course. “No quip? No insult?” Danny almost begs, just to glean some sliver of insight on what’s going on in the other halfa’s mind. At least, when Vlad tells him that he was just humoring Danny- well, Danny can take it in stride, what with a modicum of his guard still up.

“ _What_ -” Vlad swallows, his voice coming out raw from the disuse. “What would you have me say?” Vlad spreads his fingers inside him, and _twists_. A full-body shiver wracks through Danny, and Vlad’s calculating eyes dart momentarily toward Danny’s twitching cock before setting back to his face.

“‘Daniel, you wanton slut,’” Danny tries to mimic in Vlad’s voice, but the aborted moan that builds in his throat makes it sound more self-indulgent than scolding. His eyes snap shut when Vlad slows the pace, languidly stroking inside of him- deep and shallow, deep and shallow, letting the pads of his fingers rub against his tender flesh. Slowly- torturously- he draws out of Danny, rubbing but never pressing back into the puckered hole.

Danny tries to press against the fingers, chasing- only for Vlad to follow the movement of Danny’s hips downward. The younger makes a frustrated, angry sound in the back of his throat, opening his eyes to glare daggers at the man.

“ _Daniel, you wanton slut_ ,” Vlad repeats Danny’s words, in his voice- low and a little throaty- and drives his fingers back in. Danny’s breath hitches at the truth of the words, his back arching off the bed before laying back flat, his eyes glazing once more, staring at Vlad- _Vlad_ , who’s taken to staring back at him again. “I take it you enjoyed that?”

“ _Fuck_ -” Danny really needs to breathe. He nods a little too enthusiastically, his exhale coming out strained. “ _Hhh-_ ”

“What else?” Vlad asks, renewing his push on Danny’s right shoulder. Vlad’s arm is ramrod straight, and he positions himself just right, putting all his weight on the hold- in this angle, Vlad’s over him, his body obscuring the view of the ceiling, and Danny can see his thighs splayed out open around the hand furiously working between his legs.

Danny, in the haze of his arousal, decides in the moment that he wants to hear degradation from the older man. To be _antagonized_ by the antagonist. Only now, Danny _wants_ to hear it. “ _God, degrade me_. Just like the first time we met.” Danny sighs. “Say anything. ‘Daniel, you’re pathetic’,” he tries to mimic again. “‘Daniel, you look like an idiot.’”

“Only now, it wouldn’t apply, would it?” Vlad looks at him strangely. Danny looks up at him curiously, frowning a little- _hey, you asked-_ but Vlad’s eyes droop to watch his mouth. The gaze seems a little shy, like he’s done it only to purposefully avoid looking at Danny’s eyes. “Not when you look too _beautiful_ like this, losing your mind to the pleasure, little badger.”

Danny’s brain may as well have short-circuited. Absently, he notes how Vlad’s fingers seem bigger inside him; it’s only when he comes to a better awareness that he understands he _clenched_ around him.

“You-” Danny can almost cry, with the exhausted feeling in his legs, the abused feeling of his asshole- but the expanding, _pleasant_ warmth that threatens to fills him whole. “You think I’m pretty?” He clenches again around Vlad, not on purpose- but watches, with some awe, how the other man’s eyes briefly flash red, and how he presses the lips of his mouth shut. It’s how his nostrils flare that betrays just how hard Vlad exhales. Danny looks at Vlad then- _really looks-_ seeing sweat drip down the side of the man’s face, sees the damp skin under the open collar. A little more downward, somewhere in the middle of Danny’s legs, and _there_ -

_Restraint._ That was the look on Vlad’s face. He was _restraining himself._

“Too often than I’m comfortable to admit,” Vlad breathes. His lips start to shake, the hand on Danny’s shoulder starts to ease up, like Vlad was suddenly unsure of himself, having admitted that- and Danny absolutely _revels_ in this immense feeling of power over Vlad. He basks in the utter control of it all, being able to tell the proud, pompous man what to do.

It makes him heady, just thinking about it. Danny can tell him to _fuck him_ right now, and Vlad would do it, wouldn’t he? Just pull down his pants, not even all the way down to his knees- he’d take himself in hand and _press in_ -

“It was-” Vlad says, just as Danny’s starting to lose himself in his thoughts. “It was widely inappropriate, what I just…” Vlad’s a little red in the face, and resolutely avoids looking him in the eye. Like he just regret admitting an on-going fixation on the younger man. Which- actually- it could have been. Danny seriously needs to talk to him when this is over.

Danny wants to snort- _inappropriate,_ _he says, like his fingers aren’t still in my ass-_ but he decides to take matters into his own hands. Literally. He takes hands off the bedsheets, bringing them up to cup Vlad’s face with more delicateness than warranted, given the situation.

Vlad’s eyes glazes over, just as well. He pulls Vlad a little more toward him- Vlad has to quickly remove his fingers from Danny and brace his forearm on the sheet, supporting his weight both on the bed and on Danny himself. Danny lets his legs spread around Vlad’s midsection, enjoying the supernatural heat that comes off the other’s ghost core.

“I need you a little more inappropriate than that,” Danny tells him, mouthing at the junction between Vlad’s neck and his ear. The shuddery breath that punches out of the man feels like a sweet, overdue victory. “to really make me cum.” Vlad can barely help the drive of his hips forward, pressing _wonderfully_ against Danny’s bare ones, and Danny would have moaned if he didn’t have an important question to impose on the man. “Are you up to it?”

And Vlad- who’s been restraining himself all this time- allows himself to suck against the column of Danny’s throat. “I’ve been up to it for a little while now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really really really dont know how sex works lmao. sorry  
> really got me describing prostate play like a man playing with play-doh i'm SORRY 😭😭😭😭😭😭


	5. the one where they face off dark danny and uh vlad wasn't really told that he was half of dan? maybe he just thought dan was 100% future danny

“Plasmius, aren’t you just a _dashing_ sight,” Dan snarls. Vlad isn’t appreciative of the almost leering look at the other man’s face. “Been a good while since I’ve seen your pretty face around these parts.”

“Daniel, even if you haven’t said this particular come-on to me _yet_ , I have to say... this is rather unbecoming of you,” Vlad says, keeping his eyes on the larger man. He can feel the Daniel beside him- _his_ Daniel- jerk. The boy opens his mouth to explain, but Dan saves him the trouble of replying.

“And it is just idiotic and _cheese-headed_ of you,” he laughs, and Vlad has to admit- it’s a strong, intimidating sound. “-to blame it on just half of me.”

Vlad tenses. “And the other half?”

Dan grins, his fangs glinting against the light. “Who’d be crazy enough to openly admit how _sexy_ I find you?”

“Well…” Vlad says, in time with Daniel. They look at each other slowly, the same careful pace.

Daniel catches on a little faster. “Hey, the half of him is _you_ , fruitloop,” he argues. “You’re a textbook narcissist, in case you need the reminder.”

Vlad snorts. “Could have fooled me. What with your latest _amorous fixation_ ,” he emphasizes, and Daniel turns a wonderful shade of red, “it didn’t seem so inconceivable.”

Daniel can only sputter.

Dan ‘ _tut-tut-tut’_ s from his side of the room. “As much as I find it a treat to have _Mommy and Daddy_ argue and play house,” and his eyes dart toward Daniel, a wickedly bright glow wrapping around his fist, “I seem to remember: we have a score to settle, don’t we?”

“So, what, _Daddy,_ ” Daniel asks Vlad, though his eyes never stray from the decade-older version of himself. He raises his own fists. “You gonna help me with this one or do I file for alimony?”

“Well, darling _wife_ , I’ll have you know I’d happily _pummel you into the ground_ no matter how much older you get.”

Daniel takes a pregnant pause, unbelieving eyes suddenly trained on him. “Okay… dude?” And he looks at Dan again, who laughs. “No. Just- _no._ ”

“It was good banter.”

Daniel flushes. “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i wanted a comedy break
> 
> plot twist: both halves of dan actually are at work when he calls vlad hot! classic "i'm a narcissist" and "my archenemy is hot!" tropes


End file.
